


field injury

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [64]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (not real graphic tho), Brief description of injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, nott has a gun and is not afraid to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: yeza gets hurt in battle and nott is unafraid to use her gun





	field injury

Yeza is in his normal combat position- that is to say, crouched behind the largest piece of cover he can find, and only popping his head out to throw bottles of acid at enemies. He doesn’t notice the tall shadow creeping up behind him until there’s already a claw scraping harshly down his back. He yells in pain, only just turning and throwing the acid directly into the creature’s face. 

There’s a horrible death rattle, before it keels over. Thankfully, only a little bit of acid sprayed onto his arms, he’s spilled more while they work in the lab. But the ruckus catches the attention of some of the other creatures, and they start loping towards him. 

Yeza does a quick count, and he doesn’t have nearly enough acid to throw at them, and he doesn’t want to risk any injuries in such close quarters. 

He pulls out the short-sword Veth had given him, and holds it shakily in front of him. He’s bracing himself for impact when there’s a sound that is worryingly close to an explosion, and the creature in front of him has it’s  _ head blown off _ . 

The other two drop by what looks like the effects of a spell, and Yeza looks over towards the source. Vethis standing near Caleb, the source of the spell, and has a contraption in her hands. It’s certainly not her crossbow, and Yeza has to stop himself from getting too wrapped up in analyzing it- he can still hear the others fighting, if it’s died down some. She is snarling quietly to herself in a language Yeza can only assume is Goblin, and looking at the pile of smoosh that used to be attacking him with something approaching satisfaction. 

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the group to finish up, and Yeza spends the remaining time hiding behind the cart. The slice down his back has really started to pull at him. He doesn’t think it’s life-threatening, but it hurts like the  _ dickens _ .

Veth runs up to him, crossbow slung behind her and contraption on her belt. “Yeza! Are you alright? Did any of those things get you? Let me see you!”

She checks him over, and lets out a gasp when she sees the bloody gash on his back. “Jester!” she shouts, and the tiefling woman hurries over. Jester rests her hands on his back, and he feels something- it’s weird, not at all what he would’ve thought magical healing would feel like. 

He’d always imagined it as some sort of light, or warmth. Jester’s healing is like a cool breeze and the taste of something sticky-sweet. It’s a very odd feeling, but it doesn’t last for long, and he breathes a sigh of relief that the pain is gone.

They start back towards the city not long after that, and he takes the opportunity to ask Veth about her odd contraption. She tells him it’s used with black powder, and they spend the rest of the trip chattering about its mechanisms, although Veth makes sure to ask him if he’s feeling any pain every now and then. 


End file.
